


Mid-Season Pick Up

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that an award in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-Season Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://marea67.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://marea67.livejournal.com/)**marea67**
> 
> Originally posted 11-23-08

Matthew sees Jamie for the first time in ages at the GLAAD awards. It’s a fairly relaxed night, and Matthew’s feeling good, buoyed by champagne and a win and praise that means a lot, but probably less than most people think. After all, he’s spent nearly as much of his career playing gay as he has playing straight, and to him, they’re all just someone else anyway.

Still, he’s feeling no pain when he walks up on the stage and shakes Jamie’s hand, hugs him. He smiles even wider when Jamie promises to find him later. There’s history between them – some good, some bad – and it feels nice, right even, to revisit it now.

The after parties drag on too long, and Matthew leaves as early as he can, waiting outside where all the smokers are, inhaling the distant odor and wishing almost desperately for a fag.

“So.” Jamie’s leaning against a wall not far away, his grey suit blending with the bland outer façade of the building. “Who would have thought, hmm? How many pilot seasons did we spend squabbling over who got Ioan’s couch for the night.”

“Too many,” Matthew laughs. “And now you’ve got a critically acclaimed show.”

Jamie nods. “As do you.” He pushes off the wall as a cab pulls up to the sidewalk. “Share a ride. If you’re going my way.”

“I don’t think there’s any question of that, Bamber.” Matthew slides in the back seat, moving to the far side to make room for Jamie. “Do you?”

**

They barely make it inside the door of Matthew’s rented bungalow before they’re fumbling each other’s clothes off. Matthew’s in a tuxedo, so Jamie has his work cut out for him, but Jamie’s just in a simple jacket and shirt, so Matthew has him half undressed before Jamie manages to even get Matthew’s tie off. They don’t talk, too busy kissing each other. Jamie’s mouth is as hot as Matthew remembers and there’s the sharp tang of booze on his tongue, which is also pretty much exactly as Matthew remembers. It’s been ages since their first fumbling, aggressive sex after Hornblower, Ioan bringing Jamie home like a new puppy, and Matthew’s need to inform everyone involved that he was not taking a step aside, thank you very much.

They’d broken a table, a lamp and nearly Matthew’s bed that night, but they’d all gotten along aces after that. The aggression is still there, Jamie and Matthew both play rugby for fun, and they’re not about to let their guard down, so it’s a full contact sport getting Jamie directed toward the bedroom. It’s tempting to just stumble over the edge of the couch, but Matthew doesn’t want a grinding hand job. He wants to _feel_ Jamie, hard and tight and fast and deep, and everything needed for that is in the nightstand.

“Fuck,” Jamie gasps as they clear the door and the last few steps before they’re tumbling on the mattress. “Christ, Math.”

Matthew doesn’t respond now that they’re naked and horizontal. Jamie’s slacks are in a puddle along with Matthew’s at the foot of the bed, and the lube and condom are in reach. He kisses Jamie again, biting at his lower lip until he can feel the swell of the flesh, and then he sucks on it, tasting Jamie’s groan.

Jamie snakes his hand between them, curving it around Matthew’s dick, stroking his thumb over the head. Matthew huffs a breath he can’t quite control and thrusts along Jamie’s palm. “Bamber.” Matthew growls and fumbles into his nightstand. Jamie’s laugh is husky and hot on Matthew’s neck and it takes all of Matthew’s will not to clench his hand around the lube and make the wrong kind of mess. His teeth scrape Matthew’s skin and Matthew thrusts down against him before shifting back onto his knees, dropping the lube onto Jamie’s stomach as he works the condom out of the package and onto his dick.

Jamie opens the lube and follows Matthew’s hands and the condom with his own, stroking Matthew’s length with slick, hot fingers. Matthew bites back another groan and leans back on his heels, watching Jamie hands work on him, long fingers wrapped around his shaft. After a few moments, Jamie’s soft sounds bring Matthew back to the present, and he begins the process of prepping Jamie, fingers sliding inside him, thrusting and scissoring until Jamie’s arching off the bed, too distracted by Matthew’s fingers to remember to stroke Matthew off.

“Now. Shit. Now.” Jamie urges, his body grinding down against Matthew’s hand. Matthew complies, easing his hand away just long enough to wrap it around the base of his cock and guide it to Jamie’s opening, pressing against the muscle until he can feel Jamie’s body take him in, until he can bury himself deep.

They both shudder as Matthew seats himself deep inside Jamie, not moving for a moment as Jamie’s body adjusts. Jamie’s cock flags in the instant Matthew penetrates him and Matthew waits until he feels the pulse of it shift before moving again, Jamie’s body hardening fully again.

Digging his fingers into the covers on either side of Jamie’s head, Matthew begins thrusting, watching Jamie’s blue eyes, his dark lashes fluttering against his cheekbones as he surrenders to the feel of Matthew’s prick. Jamie braces his feet on either side of Matthew, opening himself further and allowing Matthew to push even deeper. Matthew groans and obliges, his knees grazing the underside of Jamie’s arse with every thrust.

“Fuck,” Jamie moans, reaching down to stroke his cock, one hand wrapped tight around the base as the other slides along the shaft. “Fuck, Math. Yes.” He strokes in unison with Matthew’s thrusts until they’re both beyond the ability of words, reduced to primal grunting and gasping, neither able to breathe properly.

Jamie goes suddenly still before he comes, his body tightening around Matthew. Matthew keeps thrusting as best he can, pushing deeper still until Jamie’s tense and tight, his own hand moving on his cock still causing shudders to wrack his body. Matthew groans and pushes forward one last time, stilling deep as he comes.

**

It seems like ages before Matthew has the strength to pull away, disposing easily of the condom before falling back on the bed beside Jamie. Jamie turns his head and looks at him, a slight smile on his face. “So does this count as research for your character?”

Matthew flips him off, no heat in it given his smile. “You need to go?”

Jamie shakes his head. “No. C’n stay.”

Matthew smiles a bit more and closes his eyes, reaching to pull Jamie closer, to settle into the same compromise they’d reached in Ioan’s living room again and again. Jamie moves against him and they tangle together, sharing the last vestiges of sex-driven warmth before they’re simply sharing body heat and drifting off to sleep.  



End file.
